What's up Trypticon?
Landing Pad - Darkmount The thin and bitter winds of Cybertron howl around the tower, a vivid reminder of the eight hundred meters distance between this platform and the ground. The landing platform is the busiest single part of Darkmount, with continual air traffic in and out under the watchful eyes of the particle cannon turrets and their crews. Simple in concept, the platform is little more than a massive section of the tower wall which hinges down to become a flat plane suitable for landing anything from a Seeker to a shuttlecraft. The interior edge opens directly into the cavernous atrium of the fortress. Contents: Dirge Decepticon Reaver Shuttle Obvious Exits: Up , Launch , Out This room is a shuttle room. You can type '+destinations' to take an auxillary shuttle from here. Shockwave stands near an anonymous Decepticon shuttle flanked by two of his drones. The had to reactivate some of them to compensate for the lack of Decepticon warriors. He looking at the assembled Decepticons stansind in front of him. For a long moment, he remains silent, scanning them with what appears to be a medical scanner. Once he's done, he finally addresses them : "The mission parameters are simple. We're going to land at Trypticon and proceed to a complete inspection of the cityformer. First priority is to make sure the base is secured. Second objective is to reach the command center to retrieve the datafiles stored on the main computer. Third objective is to find the missing Decepticons. We're leaving in 134 seconds." Dirge , permascowl on his face, gives a light bow, which is mainly because it looks weird when he turns his head much. "It shall be so, Lord Shockwave." He turns from his position to bark out commands, which is what a Commander of Aerospace does instead of fighting. "You there, you..." He pauses, they're just drones, and more than likely they won't listen to a word he says. For a moment, he considers if the old Drone Mainframe was still operational, then continues. "....obey all of Lord Shockwave's commands." That showed them. Shockwave simply nods his head at Dirge but doesn't make any comment. He points at the shuttle and the drones proceed to board it. The purple cyclop soon follows them and takes his seat on the bridge. The drones buzz around, heading for the shuttle. After Shockwave takes his seat, Dirge startles for a moment, then moves to pilot the shuttle. The Fear Seeker wonders if there would be repercussions for taking off at 135 seconds or so...but certainly the acting Fac Head wouldn't dare kill his Aerospace Commander. Certainly not! He inputs the ignition sequence a bit faster just to make sure that he didn't need to test that theory. Soon the shuttle is en route to Antartica, and the Decepticon's greatest weapon besides Fear. Shockwave takes off on a shuttle bound for Landing Pad. Landing Pad - - Antarctica Ice Shelf The launching pads provide smooth platforms from which to blast off into the orbit of Earth. Any space vessel or anyone who transforms into a spacecraft can 'launch' from here into orbit. Shuttles to Earth and from Cybertron arrive and depart from the pads, bringing people and supplies to aid in the Decepticons' conquest of this planet. Contents: Decepticon Shuttle Decepticon Submarine Obvious Exits: South leads to Main Hallway. Space Shockwave arrives on an auxillary shuttle. This room is a shuttle room. You can type '+destinations' to take an auxillary shuttle from here. Rumble has arrived. Rumble arrives on an auxillary shuttle. Dirge has arrived. Dirge arrives on an auxillary shuttle. As the shuttle decends towards Antartica, Shockwave' optic doesn't leave the large screen displaying the ship's sensors output. Reaching to the keypad built into the command seat, he opens a communication frequency: <> Dirge offers his thoughts as the shuttle comes in closer, "Lord Shockwave, Any Decepticon worth his name could not be cowering here within Trypticon for shelter, not when there are Autobots out there still. I stake my reputation upon it." He starts angling in for a majestic lap around the great cityformer before engageing the retrojets, settling the ship down onto the pad with something of a jolt. He coughs once at the less than textbook landing, then stands to move forward and secure the landing bay. Inside Trypticon's medical bay, like much of the rest of the cityformer, all is in a state of deathly silence. The only noises seem to come from Trypticon's inner workings -- occasional rumbles and computer subroutines softly bleeping. But no other sounds. Until, Shockwave's voice comes through on the main intercom system. It reveberates loudly, simply because the vacancy within the cityformer causes it to echo profoundly throughout all the rooms. Within the medical bay...something stirs on a topmost storage shelf. Shockwave wasn't expecting a response and therefore doesn't wait for one. As soon as the shuttle lands, he rises from his seat followed by his drones, "Dirge. You're coming with me." The Decepticon commander soon walks down the ramp and proceed to survey the area. Nothing seems to be moving. "We're going to star by securing the main hallway." Leaving a drone to guard the shuttle, Shockwave cautiously proceed towards the hallway entrance. Dirge nods once, his weapons up and forward, as if expecting...well, anything. "Of course, Lord Shockwave." He activates his landing lights as before, to help light the halls of the quietly powered down Trypticon. A low growl vocalizes in his frame as he surveys the area. "I have seen no damage to Trypticon...we are fortunate to have such a weapon at our disposal yet again, even more so that the pathetic Earth worms had not noticed what lay upon their own world..." You move south to the Main Hallway... Main Hallway - - Antarctica Ice Shelf This large, high-ceilinged, circular room with plain metal floors has the Decepticon symbol painted on the floor in the center. Ornate metallic pillars with the Decepticon banners hanging from them are basically the only decoration in the room. Several rooms branch out from this hallway. The MedBay is off to the east. To the west is the Meeting Hall. Directly to the north is the Spaceport Landing. Obvious Exits: North leads to Landing Pad. East leads to Medical Bay. West leads to Meeting Hall. Down leads to Access Corridor. Up Out of Trypticon Rumble enters from the Spaceport Landing to the north. Rumble has arrived. Dirge enters from the Spaceport Landing to the north. Dirge has arrived. Trypticon is eerily silent within the main corridors. Sound carries a long way, as all the passages are in the default, opened position. Inside the medical bay, Rumble startles a bit upon his sudden reactivation. "HUH?? Whoozat?? Wh--" Suddenly, the tiny Decepticon falls off the end of the shelf, and lands on the floor. Typically, he would have just flown to avoid impact, but Rumble is still in the process of reactivation, and he's a bit confused. So he lands with a rather ungraceful . "FFFFFFFFFFFF --- OW, OW!!! Where's everyone at?!?!" Rumble stands up, and begins strutting out of the medical bay, bellowing loud enough to be heard in the Soviet Block. "What the 's goin' on here??! Why's everyone GONE?? SOUNDWAVE, where you at?! FRENZY!!! Why's it so QUIET in here?!" Meanwhile, in some secret part of wherever, Soundwave intones "RUMBLE, EJECT!0}' and his copy of Awesome Mix Tape Vol 1 pops out, which he catches, then considers how great that film was... Shockwave walks into the hallway and stops to survey the area once more. Then replying to Dirge, "You are correct. However, Trypticon is currently vulnerable. We already know the EDC took over Metroplex. Trypticon is unmanned and we are unaware if he has a sufficient energon supply to transform and defend himself if he was attacked." Moving further into the hall, Shockwave proceed to explore it, "The drones will secure this area. We're going to check on the medical bay before proceeding to the command center." Dirge grunts his agreement, "Hah." Even his laughter is deadpan, "Rather Trypticon would eat the fools, rather than let them attempt to fetter the great beast. It was not so long ago that he brought low Soundwave for his chicanery." Dirge continues using his flashlights to highlight the area. A shadow passes before his lights, and a burst of machine gun fire reports throughout the halls. He steps forward to investigate the casualty, "...petrorats. Disgusting." Shockwave ignores any vermins, concentrated as he is on the matter at hand. As the drones spread into the hallway, he makes his way towards the medical bay door. <> he commands before opening the door and stepping in. The moment the medical bay doors open, there's Rumble standing /right there/, as if he were just preparing to stroll out. "Hey, Commander Shockwave, uh...what's goin' on? Where's everyone at?" Gunfire sparks around Rumble as Dirge opens up on him, bullets ricocheting all over the place, yet somehow leaving the Cassettecon unscathed. "Foul vermin! Death comes to those who stand before my....Rumble?" He lowers his arm warily, "Lord Shockwave, I found Rumble!" He looks to the tape, "You will take us to Soundwave immediately...and we will find out why he did not answer our hails." You move east to the Medical Bay... Medical Bay - - Antarctica Ice Shelf Several operating tables are set in a row here, and long benches line the walls. On these benches are assorted tools and equipment used in repairing damaged Decepticons. The benches near the door are for patients waiting their turn for treatment. Scattered throughout the room are various repair droids, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, with not a single tool out of place. Your olfactory sensors pick up the faint odor of the cleansing solutions used to keep the room clean and sanitary. Contents: Vendetta Medical Rules Medic Obvious Exits: East leads to Laboratory. West leads to Main Hallway. Dirge enters from the Main Hallway to the west. Dirge has arrived. The medical bay is deathly quiet. The doctor is slumped in a corner in stasis lock. There is also a shape inside one of the recharge pod. Rumble enters from the Main Hallway to the west. Rumble has arrived. The medical bay is deathly quiet. The doctor is slumped in a corner in stasis lock. There is also a shape inside one of the recharge pod. (Repost for Rumble) Shockwave raises his cannon arm, aiming it right at Rumble's face. "Move 5 meters back. Don't do anything illogical." He pretty much ignore Dirge saves for one thing, "Report any information on other Decepticons whereabout. Soundwave's location is a highly important data." Raising his other hand, he aims a medical scanner at the cassetticon, running a scan. Blot has arrived. Rumble raises his hands. He doesn't flinch much when Dirge shoots at him, but then again he's not quite the coward that, say, Laserbeak is. He gives Dirge a dark look as he complies with Shockwave's orders, moving 5 meters back. "I don't KNOW where nobody's at, I just activated like, an astrosecond ago!" The tapecon has not yet realizes he isn't alone in the medbay, that someone ELSE is in here, not yet activated. Dirge manages a scowl as he advances forward, his spotlight sweeps over the disabled doctor, then the repair pod. He puts a hand before Shockwave, then advances. With caution, Dirge approaches the pod, then hits the side button to open it, his weapon trained on the occupant. A quick examination of the recharge pod reveals the occupant as Vendetta, Zhe French seeker. The seeker is in stasis lock but...the recharge bed is set to OFF! Apparently the doctor went into stasis lock before he could activate the recharge bed and the seeker has been trapped, drained of energy for Primus knows how long. Someone appears in the doorway of Trypticon's medical bay. He had been 'asleep' on a recharge cycle in the shuttle when they arrived here. That someone is Blot, disgusting Terrorcon. He trundles into the room, leaving a skooshing trail of oily muck behind him and flailing his arms, sending more goop flying. He's quite happy to see even MORE Decepticons active in this lonely state of affairs, "Dirge! Dirge!! It me Blot! Blot is here, everyone!" Though whether anyone notices the Terrorcon is anyone's guess. "He's clear." Shockwave simply states while lowering both his arms. "I detect no contamination in this room." he adds without providing any explanations. He doesn't seem surprised as Dirge release Vendetta from his pod, "The drones will bring him back to the shuttle. We will attend him back at Darkmount." He then stares down at Rumble, "You come with us. Once back on Cybertron you will report to the medical bay for a full examination". Looking at Dirge he adds, "We're proceeding to the command center now." He's about to leave the room when Blot show up. The illogical sight threaten to overload his logical circuits. To protect them, Shockwave decides to file theinformation for further imagination and ignore it for now. "Follow us" he simply says. Dirge swings his weapons arm back towards the door, putting Shockwave in the line of fire. Dirge recants quickly to veer the weapon away from him. By that time, Blot's voice is recognizable. "Yes, Blot. We are here...and with Rumble and Seeker #332718 Vendetta, our forces continue to grow..." The two were roommates more than once, Dirge is used to him by now, sorta. He motions forwards as the group moves to the command center... Rumble hmphs. "I get scanned for 'in contamination an' SHOT AT," Rumble grouses, with another dagger-opticed look at Dirge. "Freakin'A. Ain't you mechs happy to see me? You should be." He smirks at Blot. "Bet YOU don't get scanned for contamination," he says, as he follows Shockwave along toward the command center. You move west to the Main Hallway... Main Hallway - - Antarctica Ice Shelf This large, high-ceilinged, circular room with plain metal floors has the Decepticon symbol painted on the floor in the center. Ornate metallic pillars with the Decepticon banners hanging from them are basically the only decoration in the room. Several rooms branch out from this hallway. The MedBay is off to the east. To the west is the Meeting Hall. Directly to the north is the Spaceport Landing. Obvious Exits: North leads to Landing Pad. East leads to Medical Bay. West leads to Meeting Hall. Down leads to Access Corridor. Up Out of Trypticon You move upward to the Command Center... Command Center - - Antarctica Ice Shelf Once you enter this gigantic room, the first thing you see is the computer on the north wall. The main computer is Trypticon himself, regularly checking the perimeter defenses of the city. The viewer currently shows an exterior shot of the outside of the city. Several other monitors show various other views, still more display computer graphics to do with Trypticon's status, giving the viewer the current situation around the Earth at a split second's notice. Along the other walls are computer terminals that can be used to pull data from the main computer core. On the south wall is a large purple Decepticon symbol. Contents: Scourge's Office Cyclonus's Office Spacebridge Obvious Exits: East leads to Communications Center. West leads to Security. Down leads to Main Hallway. Rumble enters from the Main Hallway below. Rumble has arrived. Dirge enters from the Main Hallway below. Dirge has arrived. Blot enters from the Main Hallway below. Blot has arrived. Finally, Shockwave reaches his main objective : Trypticon's command center. He cautiously enters the strategical room and glances around. If there's a threat inside the base, it's going to be here. Once he's sure it's clear, he moves in front of the main station, his finger flying over the keyboard reactivating as many system as possible. "Spacebridge operational. External defenses operating at 34.53% efficiency. Energon reserves low. Unsufficient to rouse Trypticon." he says with a neutral tone. Looking over his shoulder at Rumble, you and Blot watch our backs. He then proceeds to download Trypticon's memory log into his datapad. Checking the logs of the recent past, there is indeed an entry from six months ago, as a Priority Transmission from Cybertron. The viewscreen flickers to life, where the visage of Shockwave appears on screen, a neutral background behind him. "This is a Priorty One transmission to all Earth-side Decepticon forces. All Decepticons are to mobilize immediately and return to Cybertron within thirty microbreems. Loadout for high yield armament. All spaceworthy Decepticons are to navigate to nav point Beta-Three-Two, the Crystal Breaker superweapon." Behind him, the mighty gestalt Devastator steps past, carrying some sort of Space Bridge equipment, and then is gone moments later. The Cyclops' orders continue, uninterrupted. "All ground forces are to gather at the Barren Wastes, and ALL forces are instructed to hold fire on the Autobots until further orders from Decepticon High Command are issued. Violators of this order are to be offlined at first offense. Further briefing will occur planetside. Shockwave out." Rumble begins assisting with the data transfer, although he remains in his root mode to do it. One reason is probably because his alt-mode is best used in conjunction with Soundwave...who appears to be missing in action. He's silent for the time being, observing everything keenly. Blot follows behind, thundering stealthlessly after Shockwave and the rest, he stops to ponder Shockwave's order. He stares at Shockwave's back, wondering just what he's supposed to be watching for, "Watch back?" Blot peers, tilting his head with dumb curiousity. Shockwave stares at the screen without displaying any signs of emotion. He is not surprised to not remember this since his own protocol deleted these data from his own memory banks. He's silent because he's integrating this new data into his analysis of the situation. He eventually turns hi back on the scree to look back at the Decepticons, "We are done here. Prepare for spacebridge transportation."